ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
40: The Last Splixson
40: The Last Splixson is the rebooted version of Fred 40, made by Ahmad and Charbel still following Fred an the gang as they save the universe from the Osmosian Empire. While the old series lightly was based off Avatar: The Last Airbender, the reboot features a much more epic twist, with only the base of the Avatar series still there, though more focused. Overview 60 years after the Splixson Genocide, a single Splixson is found in a statis pod by DNA enforcers Willie and his parents, and they are still looking for survivors. Six years pass, and Fred eventually discovers the Novatrix, and it latches onto his wrist. Unable to remove his invention from the young splixson's wrist, Metarid sets off with Fred and Willie towards Galvan Prime to help remove the Novatrix. But on the way, Fred proves to be a powerful oponent especially against the ruthless Osmosian Soldiers. Episodes Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Preview Clobberilla emerges from the smoke, and claps his hands, creating an energy wave. Hyperion activates his fire coating, and the energy wave burns in his coating. Clobberilla: Eat that! He puts his hands together, forming an energy ball. It expands, and he throws it at Hyperion, who fires a light beam, burning through the energy ball. Hyperion: Nice try, Fred. But I'm experienced at dealing with SadinBalaDanabs. Clobberilla: Oh. Well, but not enough experience with... He smacks his symbol. A light covers the screen. When it fades, Fred in Splixson Form appears. Fred: My regular form?! Oh man! When will I be experienced with this Novatrix?! Hyperion: Never. He activates his fire coating, and runs around Fred rapidly, creating a fire tornado. Fred smacks down the Novatrix, transforming. In the transformation sequence, he shrinks in size, grows stone on his shoulders, and over his face, and we zoom into his mouth. We see a red skin-like surface, that quickly transforms into yellow, we zoom out, and we can see Swallowstone. He poses, as the sequence ends. Swallowstone: Swallowstone!! Hyperion: An AkoolHajra? Pathetic. Hyperion deactivates his fire coating, and shoots a light beam at Swallowstone. Swallostone opens his mouth, and eats it. He digests the beam, and generates a stone boulder in his mouth. He then spits out the boulder at Hyperion, who dashes out of the target area. Hyperion: You missed! Characters 'Main Heroes' *'Fred:' Seemingly the Last Splixson alive, Fred finds the Novatrix, and inadvertly becomes the savior of the universe against the Osmosian Empire. He has the ability to transform into 40 different aliens. *'Willie': Member of the DNA Force who have been digging for Splixson survivors in 60 years, Willie is a powerful Sludgepuppy, who was the first to find Fred emerged in his statis pod, and was the one who freed him. He serves as Fred's "guardian" and Best Friend ever since. *'Metarid:' A differently intelligent Galvan, who was the inventor of the Novatrix, and a lot of other inventions. He is accompanied by his lazy apprentice, Marcus, and his bodyguard, R.O.B. *'Marcus': A member of Jury Rigg's species, Marcus is Metarid's Apprentice. He is frivolous and inappropriately silly, but he can be pretty smart if he is in a critical situation. *'R.O.B.': R.O.B. is inadvertently the last working prototype of the Novatrix embedded into a Techadon Robot, that currently functions as Metarid's Bodygurad. Although his transformation abilities render him stronger, his software is out of date, just like most of the other devices on Metarid's ship. As such, he is prone to memory shorts and battery outages. 'Minor Heroes' *'Apollo': A powerful Modda'y, he is laid back, less serious, arrogant, self-centered, and cocky, which his warriors follow him for. Although he considers himself a great poet, he is actually really terrible at it. *'The Warriors of Apollo': They are a group of aliens of various species, that have sworn off Girls and have become Apollo's, their idol, own "brothers" and followers. **'Hetios', the current Lieutenant **'Jaheem', the second-in-command 'Villains' *'Titanic Lords' **'Hyperion' **'TemperNet' *'Osmosian Empire': **'Arcmaster:' He was the Osmosian Emperor who attacked planet Hathor, ultimately causing the Splixson Genocide. **'Demonstar:' He is Arcmaster's son, and the next Osmosian Emperor after Arcmaster, and is the current Osmosian Emperor. **'Necropolix:' He is the heir to the Osmosian Emperor. **'Inbenton: '''He, along with Azeroth, is Demonstar's nephew, and the two are twins. While Inbenton usually uses Brains to fight, Azeroth uses Brawns to fight. **'Azeroth:' He, along with Inbenton, is Demonstar's nephew, and the two are twins. While Azeroth usually uses Brawns to fight, Inbenton uses Brains to fight. 'Aliens' While the old series barely had to do with the number 40, this series has 40 aliens fair and square. They are also all decided upon, but not all of them are revealed. #Airstrike #AmpliFire #Aquasnake #Busholdier #Clobberilla #ConDuckt #Loxodonta #Opticus #Powerdrain #Psychollect #Psystrike #Speed Morpher #Swallowstone #Turret #Cat-a-pullt Opening Sequence '''Fred:' Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. Season 2 Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. And now, my friends and I travel the galaxy fighting off the Osmosians to restore peace and harmony. Trivia *This was Ahmad and Charbel's Unidentified Upcoming Media all along. *In order to choose a fancy and decent name, Ahmad suggested a long list of names, before they agreed to 40: The Last Splixson. The list included: **40: The Last Splixson **Fred 40: Novaverse **Fred 40: Rebooted **40: Novaverse **Fred 40: Rise of Osmos V **40: Rise of Osmos V **Fred 40: Rise of Osmos **40: Rise of Osmos **Fred 40: Osmosian's Wrath **40: Osmosian's Wrath **Fred 40: Osmosian's Rage **40: Osmosian's Rage Category:Series Category:Ahmad15 Category:Charbel2001 Category:40: The Last Splixson